Escape Reality
by EightBitKnight
Summary: When a young man can't take it anymore, he finds a way to leave it all behind. He finds his way into the world of Dragon Ball GT. Will he be happy as he planed or will disaster strike?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the DBZ world although I wish I did I do however own any other characters in this fanfic.

* * *

I need to be more  
Feel more, see more

I long for unordinary  
The unexplainable, the unorthodox

I hate normal  
The standards, real life

But one thing stands in the  
Way of my happiness the fulfilment of  
This yearning, no burning desire

Reality

I hate the word, the sound leaves a foul  
Taste on my mouth more bitter than  
Anything comprehensible

I hate each letter of it

Reasons that stands in my way  
Ever there and never ending  
Always depressed never truly happy  
Laughing at my helpless state  
I'll never achieve my bliss  
The torture of my restless soul  
Years that I have and will suffer for nothing

It is my bitter enemy and I  
Will be free of it one day.


	2. The Esacpe

Following in the footsteps of another author I have decided to go back over my old stuff. So there may be improvements to the story as well as changes. I would really like to know what made you enjoy the story and which Chapters you did and didn't like plz let me know in your reviews what to improve on and what to try and keep the same. Thnx

Daggered-Thief

* * *

Note: _Anything in italics is a persons thoughts._

The room is dark, the only light coming off of the computer in the corner. The room was small. A bed sat in the corner opposite the computer, the sheets a tangled mass beside it. Posters littered the walls, but the play of the shadows made it impossible to tell what they where. Figurines cluttered the tops of the dressers and any other available spaces. A figure sat hunched in front of the computer clicking away at the keyboard. _Soon I'll be free and never have to worry again. I'll be happy forever_. A smile played on the figures shadow hidden face. The steady clicking of the keys stops as the figure's head whips up. The sound of a door opening below and heavy boots and shoes can be heard. _NO, they can't be back yet! I'm not done. They'll ruin everything! _The typing becomes frantic now as the figure tries to hurry. Panic urging them on .Thump, thump, thump…._NO! They're coming up here I'm so close… to close for them to stop me now… I must finish…. _The rattling of a door knob can be heard _Ha! Just try and get in I've locked the door… _Thud, thud…

"Open this door right now or we'll break it down!"

_Go ahead, I'll be gone in a few seconds I just have to type these last few letters and….._

BANG

The computer screen explodes; the figure raises its hands to protect its head. Shouting can be heard outside the room.

What the hell was that? (Pause) Answer me damn it. (Another pause) Ok, I'm breaking the door down!" Thud, crack, thud, crack… the door bursts open, splinters flying onto the carpeted floor. The shadowy form of a man and women is all that can be seen entering the room.

"Where the hell is he?" roars the man

"Look there", the women points the screen which now has a hole in it, "he must have been sitting there when it happened."

"But where's the blasted body? It has to be in here!" As they franticly search the room the women starts to get hysterical.

"Where's my baby..? Where my baby boy…?" She cries out, as she crumples down onto the bed crying uncontrollably. The man walks over to his distraught wife and puts his arm around her. A sad smile on his face. Tears filling his own eyes as he quietly prayed that everything would work out. He glanced once more around the room. What had happened here? As a sob racked through his wife's body his attention refocused on her. He held her close.

"Don't worry we'll find him I promise. I'll call the police and they'll find him…. everything will be just fine, you'll see…"

As the tears finally break free from his eyes, the room fades out into black, the only sound that can be heard is the crying mother. The only problem is their son has gone well out of reach of the police, but where has he gone?

* * *

Well there it is Chapter one. I know it's short but chapter two is longer. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Strange Places

Yes here it is Chapter two! . Well lets get on with it

* * *

Ccccrrrrrraaaaaccccckkkkk….the figure woke in time to a see a tree falling toward him. He rolled out of the way and groaned. He had a splitting head-ach and was numb. He tried to sit up but a wave of nausea stopped him. He laid back down. Where the hell was he? Had it worked? He looked around. From the look of things he was in a forest. He closed his eyes as the feeling returned to his body and he could feel the grass under him. That's when he heard a strange sound. Sort of a whooshing noise. He could also hear two people yelling at each other.

"HA HA, you missed me" taunted a female voice

"Try this then!" shouted back a male one.

"OH MY GOD! Quick over here Goten" the figure was vaguely aware of someone standing over him. The boy must have been Goten since the next voice he heard was his.

"No, he's not dead just dazed and lucky the tree missed him." he could feel himself being lifted into a sitting position by the girl.

"He's cute though" said the girl as she grunted "and heavy"

"Pan lately you think any guy who isn't related to you and is sixteen is cute." said the boy as he laughed. The figure in Pan's arms groaned again as he opened he eyes.

"Oh he's coming around," Goten said excitedly "What's your name?" he asked slowly pronouncing every word.

"I'm sore, not stupid. My name's ummm, uhh," he closed his eyes what was his name? _Why don't I know my own name? And where am I? _Then as if he had never forgotten it, a name came to him. "It's Burokkori."

"Nice to meet you!" Replied the girl, as her arms tightened around his waist. "Very nice to meet you!"

"Yeah same." said Burokkori "now if you don't mind I'm going to pass out…" the blackness closed around him quickly. The last thing he remembered was the worried look on the girl's face. His dreams, if one could call them that, were fuzzy at best. He could see what looked like a computer screen and he was filling out answers to various questions.

Sex: male

Name: Burokkori

Eye colour: Green to Brown (change with mood)

Hair colour: Dark brown

Skin colour: Caucasian

Race: Half human, half Sayian-jin

Power level: 1 000 000

Can it increase: Yes

Muscle type: Defined

Location: Anywhere but in water

Will memories of this life be concealed: Yes

Then there was a flash of light and…

Burokkori sat bolt upright and held his head in his hands. He was in a bed which was made out of a pull-out couch. As he looked around he could see a girl sleeping near by in a big cushiony chair. He guessed it was Pan, the same girl who had found him.

"Oh, you're awake" said a women's voice. The suddenness of the sound made him start. "I'm glad to see that. We weren't sure if you'd make It." she smiled. She resembled the young girl so much, "Oh, how rude I'm Videl, the sleeping beauty in the chair is my daughter Pan, (so he had been right), the boy if you remember him was Goten."

"Where am I?" he was amazed that he could even speak "The last thing I remember was your daughter holding me up and then black…" he held his head again feeling dizzy as the vague memories of his dream came back to him.

"Oh my! You should be lying down and resting. I should never have talked to you" her brow wrinkled in concern. as she gently but firmly pushed him back down. "and don't try to insist you're alright. My Pan does the same thing all the time." he gave up and laid down. As she went into what looked like the kitchen. His gaze wandered over to the sleeping form of Pan. He remembered the way she held him so gently and he blushed at the thought of the way she had held him so carefully close. She looked so worried as she slept. _All because of me. I came here and caused these people to worry, but where is here? What the hell was that weird dream about?_ His hand went back to his head; he could feel himself falling back into blackness. This time there were no dreams just the faint feeling of being held in those gentle arms….

* * *

There you have it. Chapter two in all it's glory. Where is he? What do the strange dreams mean? To find out stay tuned to the same DBZ channel, different DBZ times! 


	4. Romace In The Air?

So here's chapter #3

* * *

New note **anything in bold is someone other then Burokkori thinking**

For three weeks Burokkori could do nothing but stay in bed. He was constantly plagued by the strange dreams. They were always the same. There he was sitting at the computer answering those strange questions. Then there was the flash…, that's all there ever was. During this time Pan had been assigned by her mother to look after him. An arrangement that neither one minded. She would help feed him, help him up to the washroom (no she did not go into the bathroom), and get him cold face cloths for his headaches. He took the time to ask questions about her, her family and where he was. She proudly told him she was a quarter Sayain and a warrior. She was sixteen and was currently attending Orange Star High School. Her mother was Videl and her father was Son Gohan. Her grandfathers were Hercule the great and Goku the kind, who was married to grandma Chi-Chi. She told him all about the various adventures that her father and grandfather had. She even told him about her own adventure into space. Burokkori happily listened to them all. They quickly found that they had much in common and became fast friends. As for where he was they never seemed to get to that part. They made a deal that when he was better she would help to train him.

So here he was three weeks later. Walking next to her to one of those convenient empty fields near where she lived. Today's lesson was how to fly. After what seemed like hours they finally stopped.

"Here's a good spot", said Pan as she turn around to face him. He took the time to appreciate the way she looked. _Damn, why did she have to wear that outfit_! She was in her usual red tee-shirt, blue jeans and orange bandana. Burokkori was wearing a Gi that he has asked Videl to make him. It was black with a red under shirt, "Not quite the same as where my father trained my mother, but it will do for us I guess." she smiled at him he felt himself blush.

"So, umm, what do I do?" he asked quickly to cover up. To this he only got a laugh. She grabbed his hand and opened it up, the palm facing in front of him.

"First you need to be able to access you energy," she explained it well enough. All he needed to do was search inside himself until he found what felt like a burning ball. This was his raw energy. "Once you've found it you just release it, like this," she held up her hand and an energy ball formed and went flying into the ground a few feet away, "see it's easy!" He closed his eyes and he felt around in his mind. Sure enough he found the burning ball. He opened his eyes and released the energy at the ground a few feet in front of him. To late he realized that he had used to much. There was a loud explosion and when the dust had settled, there was a five foot deep hole in the ground. Pan looked at him obviously impressed.

"Not bad for your first one," she said as she flashed that smile that made him blush again. "Now all you have to do is control the intensity of it" she explained how this was done and with a bit of practice, not mentions a few more 5' holes, later he had the hang of it. "Ok now put that energy underneath you, gently now not to much for your first time." Ok it seemed simply enough. He closed his eyes once again tapping into that incredible energy source. He felt lighter as he pushed some of it underneath him. _I think it's working but I'm afraid to open my eyes. What if she standing there laughing at me because I'm not in the air?_ All at once her voice broke though his thoughts

"You're doing it!" she exclaimed. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was floating a few feet above the ground. A huge grin split his face.

They practiced for most of the day and by the time they were done Burokkori had gotten rather good at flying. Exhausted, they came back to huge meal prepared by Videl, since both Pan and Gohan were part Sayain-jin (no one quite new what Burokkori was). The conversation that night was mostly around how well Burokkori had been able to focus his energy. By the time Pan had finished telling the events of the day, he didn't think he had blood left anywhere but in his face. Videl noticing this held back a laugh. She also thought he would need a new place to stay from now on. A quick glance at Gohan told her he as thinking the same thing. She picked her words carefully before she spoke.

"Burokkori," she began, "now that your feeling better I think you should stay somewhere other then here," she raised her hands before anyone could protest, "I'm not kicking you out. Here," she handed him a capsule "this is a one room house you can stay in that for now. Just toss it in the back yard." she saw Pan's face brighten at the fact he would still be near by.

"Oh and I think I would like to help train you tomorrow," interrupted Gohan, "your skills sound impressive and I would like to see them for myself. Of course I'll train you at the same time Pan.", He saw her eyes go wide open at this. **Plus I can keep an eye on you two as well**. he thought to himself, "I see your happy with it Pan. Well, what do say Burokkori?"

"I…I…would be honoured if you'd train me" he stammered out. _This is so cool! I can get trained by one the strongest Syains in the universe!_

"Really daddy you'll train us?" she couldn't believe it. Her dad was going to train her and Burokkori! He nodded a yes. She went ballistic; she was even bold enough to hug Burokkori, who almost fainted.

After supper Burokkori helped Videl with the dishes insisting it was the least he could do after all, she had let him stay for so long. When he was done Pan helped him set up the capsule. She even helped him get settled in by showing him where everything was. By the time they were done it late into the night.

"I guess we should get some sleep," said Burokkori slowly, "your dad will want us fully awake tomorrow." she poked her head over the fridge door, where she had been putting the food her mom had bought for him away.

"Yeah I guess." she replied looking at him strangely. **Should I… or do I wait… I waited to long with Trunks and now he's with that other girl. **She ducked back behind the fridge. She heard him get up and walk over to her.

"I, uh that is, I wanted to, umm, thank you for everything you did today" he finished off lamely. _Damn it man! Just get it over with. Why is it that she always does this to me? I never know what to say_. He became aware of her looking at him again. "So, uh, thanks." _Smooth, real smooth, now she thinks you're a total idiot._ They walked over to the door neither one looking at each other. "So I'll see you tomorrow then" he looked up in time to see her hug him. She ran off back to the house. He stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before he finally snapped out of his daze and went to bed, his mind a whirlwind of fuzz.

Pan ran into her room and closed the door. Her heart was pounding. **OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I can't believe I did that. I wonder if he liked it… I ran off to fast to tell.**. She sat on her bed panting from the running. She got into bed slowly. As she drifted off to sleep she held her pillow closer to her, imagining it was Burokkori, she was quickly dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

So what do think will they hook up or will catastrophe strike first? Only I know and in order to find you'll just have to keep reading. PLZ review and let me know what you think will happen next. 


	5. Enemy Revealed

'ello 'ello 'ello! What's up y'all? With out further a due here it is!

* * *

The blackness hung all around him. He was able to see only a few feet in front of him at any time. Through the intense darkness he felt eyes on him, watching his every move. Every time he thought he knew where they were coming from, there was nothing, just the same bleakness. Finally after what seemed like hours, (time was hard to tell when everything was black), Burokkori saw, or rather thought he saw, someone ahead of him. He ran to catch up with them and they fled away from him. Then suddenly a girl about his age materialized out of the blackness, her skin blending in with darkness that was around them. Where pupils should have been there were tiny little flames. She was around his height, slim and muscular; her hair was long and went down to the small of her back. She smiled at him evilly.

"So I hear your going by the name Burokkori now." her voice was soft, mysterious and in some ways very pleasant to the ear.

"Where are we?" he asked in friendly but firm voice as he gestured to the empty area around them.

"Where are we?", she giggled "In your mind silly, your subconscious to be exact. The evilest part too, that's why everything is so dark here." The tiny flames in her eyes were dancing as she spoke. She was enjoying this, and he could tell.

"Who are you?", he said slowly, not knowing if he wanted to find out. The girl laughed aloud this time.

"My name", she answered, "is Shinmenmoku", the flames in her eyes flared, "and I've been waiting a long time for this moment." she stared to circle him slowly. "You kept me penned up here for so long. Feeding me all of your hate, and your jealousy. Every wrong thought and deed gave rise to my power. I am your opposite in every way!", her voice went shrill and was tinged with insanity, "Where you make peace, I would bring war. When you would find love, I find corruption. You are male, I am female. Yes, for far to long have you strived to keep me locked up and now that I am free, I will make your life a living hell!." At her words she slashed his right cheek. He could feel the blood trickle down his flesh. Her cold laughter rose out all around him. Challenging, mocking, full of hate and rage for him. He could feel hands on him shacking him, he could hear his name being called so faintly….

"BOROKKORI! Wake up please, wake up!" Pan screamed as she shook him. "Wake up it's just a dream, wake up!", her eyes where wide with fright. She had been walking over to wake him up, and heard him crying out. When she arrived at his house, the front door had been wide open, as was his bedroom door. She sighed in relief as his eyes fluttered open, "What happened to you? What did you dream that was so terrible?" she was shaking and held him close. **It's just to steady my self, to stop me from shacking so much.** she told herself but in truth, she was afraid losing him. He put his arm around her as he tried to calm both himself and her.

"It was nothing," he lied, "Just a bad dream, that's all it was. _Thankfully._ I shouldn't have eaten so much last night at supper.", he put on smile and hugged her closer to him. Then a thought crossed his mind, "Pan how did you get in here? I thought I locked all the doors last night." Her reply made his blood run cold.

"Well the door was wide open. So was your bedroom door…what's wrong?", his face had paled a little and his eyes looked distant. As he turned away from her to the door, he heard her gasp, "Burokkori what happened to your cheek?" his hand went unconsciously to the slash he knew was there. Her words echoed though his mind. _I will make your life a living hell! So it wasn't a dream ,she was real. Part of me. Shinmenmoku. . . what a strange name_. He glanced at Pan again, she was still clinging to him. _What if she plans on hurting Pan? No, I won't allow it! They must know, I must tell her and Gohan about the dream_.

"Pan, I need to talk to you and your father.", she looked up at him. Worry for him showing in her proud eyes., "I will explain everything over breakfast, I promise."

For the first time in Gohan's life that he could remember his mind wasn't on his food. Although a full plate of food was in front of them all, none ate. They listened to Burokkori in a stunned silence. He told them everything , ending with his first dream.

"My question is, what did she mean by 'So I hear your going by the name Burokkori now.' ?" asked Gohan after Burokkori was done. "Have you ever gone by a different name? A nickname perhaps?" he shook his head.

"Not that I know of. When Pan and Goten right?", Pan nodded, "Asked me what my name was Burokkori just kind of came to me. That's all I know." Burokkori shook his head as if trying to remember more. Nothing came to him. _Damn it! Just when things where getting better, this has to happen_.

"Well I think now we need to train you more then ever. If, that is, you wish to beat her?", Burokkori slowly nodded his head, " Alright then let's go. I expect both of you changed and ready to train in the next hour. Meet in at the place that you two were at last time. Now move!"

When they where done getting ready, Burokkori pulled Pan aside.

"Before we go there's something I wanted to tell you", his face was getting red. _I can do this, I can do this…I can't do this_. **Is he going to say it? Does he feel the same way? Oh god!** "I just, umm that is uhhh , well… wanted… to… say… that.. I was happy to train with you." he finished quickly. _Damn it all! I blew it! Damn, damn, damn!_ She looked at him that strange way again. **I'm not going to wait this time, I not going to lose him.** Then it happened.

He looked down at her. She looked up at him. Her face went a lovely shade of red. Then she stood on her tip-toes, closed her eyes and kissed him full on the lips! At first he didn't know what to do. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and leaned in deepening the kiss.

"Pan, make sure your father doesn't … Oh my!", Videl walked around the corner to see her daughter and Burokkori still kissing. "Ahem, when you're done, could you tell your father to meet at Goku's. I'm going to visit Chi-Chi for a while, she hasn't been feeling well." and left the two blushing teens to collect them selves. **We need to have a long talk with Pan, and Burokkori. Although I think I should talk to Gohan alone first to calm him down.** She giggled as she remembered her and Gohan first kiss. They had both been 17. It seemed so far away now. Goku had told her that Gohan had been killed by Majin Buu. She couldn't accept it. When she had found she was right, she kissed him right then and there. She blushed even now at the memory. She sighed. **Young love is so beautiful.**

* * *

I would like to thank Hideki Motosuwa San for helping me with my writers block! If you have a chance check some of his stuff 


	6. Truth of Far Away Places

Hey, hey, hey! I just wanted to say that it's so kool to know that you guys like my fanfic. Thnx for taking the time to read it and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters after this one

* * *

The black car slowly drove through the tall iron gates of the cemetery. The windshield wipers making a steady thump as they pushed the rain aside. Tazen sighed as he looked around him. He hated this place. So much death in one place was depressing.. He shock his head. He eyes found her where she always was. Why did she insist on coming here? He knew that he would never know the answer. He put the car into park. He would give her a few more minutes.

Sora stood in out in the rain, wearing only her dark blue jean jacket with a black top underneath it and her matching jeans. Her long black hair pasted to dark forehead, to form a frame around her beautiful face. She stood 5'6 and had tan brown skin. Her brown eyes showing the grief that was in her heart. She always came the graveyard on this day. The day that he disappeared. She had been at home when she heard it on the news. A young man had committed suicide by blowing up his computer. Of course she had no idea who it was until they showed the house. She had locked herself up in her room for three days, coming out only to eat. It always seemed to rain on this day. It had for the past eight years, as if the world mourned with her. She thought back to the conversation they had shared before he died.

Flashback

"Hello Sora? It's Meian do you have a sec?" he pauses and it sounds as if he's afraid to continue.

"Yea I can spare a few seconds why?" she tries to sound casual but his voice sounds different and she's uneasy.

"Good I just waned to say good bye. I'm leaving tonight to a place I can never return from I love you and take care." with that he hangs up the phone.

End of flashback

**Why? Why did you it? Where did you go? **She had refused to believe he was dead, even to this day. They had given her his computer as a way for her to remember him. Only the screen was destroyed in the blast, but the tower worked fine. She had searched and searched on that damned thing, trying to find something to tell her why he had done it. Now after all this time she had found a clue. While playing around she stumbled onto a program labelled Escape Reality. After opening it she was presented with a bunch of letters with a question mark at the end of it. She had no idea of course what it meant and closed the program. After thinking for a few hours she called up her friend Atamagaokashii, who knew all about computers. He had agrees to help crack the code after she had finished visiting the grave.

Tazen carefully walked up the path. He held an umbrella so he wouldn't get wet. When he looked at her face he couldn't tell what was tears and what was rain. He put his arms around her. Since he was 5'11" he had to be careful where his hands fell as he wrapped them around her. She leaned on him thankful for his support. She looked up at his face. As always he looked worried for her.

"Come on now. It's time to go. He wouldn't want you catch cold now would he?" she smiled a little as he said this, "there now, come on lets go home." they walked through the graveyard to Tazen's lone black car in the parking lot. As they drove in silence Sora began to drift to sleep. It was a long drive to the cozy little house that they shared. Thought they had gone out for a short while they had remained friends. After high school they had moved in together.

She started to dream about him. Not unusual, she seemed to always dream of him. It was the night it happened. Long before that dreaded phone call. It was late in the afternoon and, she was walking through the schoolyard. She was suppose to meet Meian around here. Looking around she saw him on the steps leading up to the front entrance. He seemed to angry. She walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, afraid he might leave.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong……"

As Tazen pulled into the drive way beside the blue sports car that belonged to Atamagaokashii, Sora woke up and yawned. She looked around sleepily for a few minutes trying to remember how she had gotten here. When she spotted the sports car she snapped back into focus.

Atamagaokashii was waiting on the porch, out of the rain, for them. He smiled but no happiness showed in his eyes. He waited for Tazen to unlock the door and followed silently behind the as they walked inside. He followed Sora up into her room.

"Please give me a few minutes to change into some dry clothes" Atamagaokashii nodded and waited to be let in. After a few minutes she opened to the door. Inside Sora's room the computer sat on an old worn out desk next to a double bed. She gestured for him to sit down.

"Well you see", she began I was just playing around when I just kinda found It." she pointed to a file on the desktop, "this it, the one I found." it had a tear as the icon and the word Escape was its title.

"Well lets see what we can do." said Atamagaokashii as he double clicked the icon to open up the file. Immediately a text box popped up.

Aer uyo yolenl oto:

"What the hell is this?" Atamagaokashii was confused. It looked like a question but, it was all gibberish. "what do you make of it? To me it's just random junk." Sora looked closer and then she saw it. The words where all jumbled up!

"I get it!" she cried out happily, "look you just rearrange the letters and… you get 'Are you lonely too?' See it all jumbled up. Try typing yes." Atamagaokashii did so and what they saw amazed them there on the screen was a letter to them!

To my friends who by now I'm sure have found this. As you can probably guess I have left and am not coming back. I have found a way to traverse the worlds between ours and that of Dragon Ball. Using an old theory that I had. All the books, movies, shows, and cartoons that we see, must exist somewhere out there. Nothing can be created or destroyed right? Well it turns out I was right and so I have gone there to make a new start. Good bye.

Signed Meian

When Atamagaokashii clicked the next button got what looked like a profile.

Sex: male

Name: Burokkori

Eye colour: Green to Brown (change with mood)

Hair colour: Dark brown

Skin colour: Caucasian

Race: Half human, half Sayian-jin

Power level: 1 000 000

Can it increase: Yes

Muscle type: Defined

Location: Anywhere but in water

Will memories of this life be concealed: Yes

"Well at least we know what he looks like now." said Atamagaokashii trying to make light of this puzzling news. "so it appears that he has gone to the Dragon Ball universe." he looked at the clock. It was getting late "I think we should ponder over this tomorrow after we've had some rest. Okay?" Sora shook her head slowly. **I'm so close to finding out what happened that night and now I have to wait? No I don't think so.** She waited until Atamagaokashii had gone home and Tazen had gone to bed. She closed her bedroom door and turned on the computer. She double clicked the icon and answered the question. Then she went to the profile and entered new data

Sex: Female

Name: Bara

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Black

Skin colour: Brown

Race: Human

Power level: 1 000 000

Can it increase: Sure

Muscle type: normal

Location: in front of Burokkori's house

Will memories of this life be concealed: no

Then she hit enter, not knowing what would happen.

Tazen fell out of bed at the sound of an explosion. **What the hell was that? It 3:00am…**. He yawned and was about to go back into his bed to sleep, until he smelt the smoke. **Oh god Sora!** Atamagaokashii had told him about what they found. **She wouldn't be that foolish would she?** As he ran to her room he knew the truth. She had tried it and now she was gone just like he was. He entered the room slowly. He knew what he would find a blown monitor and no Sora. He sighed and walked out. He picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello," came Atamagaokashii's sleepy voice, "why in god's name are you calling me at 3 am? As Tazen explained it all, Atamagaokashii woke up fully. "Well the only thing we can do it wait for her to come back with him." with that he hung up and cried himself back to sleep. He was now down to friends instead of one.

* * *

I have nothing to sign out with this time **:'(**


	7. Past and Present

Just to clarify this chapter takes place around the same time as the last one. Ok that's all enjoy!

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. The alarm clock came to life. Burokkori rolled over and slammed his fist on the fragile machine breaking it. He yawned and sat up. He stretched as he glanced around the room. Pan was already up and downstairs. He could smell her cooking. He stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. When his feet touched the cold tile he felt more awake. He turned on the shower, brushing his teeth as he waited for the water to warm up. It was going to a long day and he knew it.

After his shower he put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs to eat. Pan greeted him with a smile and a kiss. She was making french toast, scrambled eggs and pancakes for breakfast. Burokkori sat down at the table as she finished.

"Now don't forget we have company coming over for dinner today." said Pan as she spooned some food into his plate. She looked him over. "Well at least you showered but could you at least change your clothes?" He smiled and nodded.

Several hours later Burokkori sat in the dinning room of his tiny home. Outside laughter could be heard. It was eight years later and it was his 'birthday' or rather the day that they had found him. Everyone was there. Goku, Goten, Gohan, even Yamcha. There was also a very, very drunk Vegeta who was now singing I'm a little teapot! He shook his head. Even on this day he could not be at ease. In all the time that passed no sign of Shinmenmoku had come up. He had trained like hell for what? A battle that might never even happen? He could remember the day that Gohan had trained him.

FLASH BACK

The day had started out nice but now had turned ugly. The wind had picked up and a chill dampness hung in the air. Burokkori's face and body was covered in sweat. Gohan hovered a few feet in the air.

"Come on! Don't hold back! Attack me now!" His body was engulfed in a golden light as he powered up to SS2. "Try me now!" He yelled as he charged in to punch him. Burokkori tried to block it but was to slow and was sent flying in to the ground with a thump. Pan gasped from where she was doing push ups. Gohan turned his back.

"Pathetic. You're not even worth my time. What's worse is that you think your worthy enough for my daughter!" Gohan's voice took on an angry tone. "You worthy of my daughter! Never! You can't even block a simple punch…." _Why is he doing this? Saying these things?_ Burokkori felt himself getting angry and his energy was increasing . Gohan felt the rising power and said the last thing that came to mind "…. I forbid you from every seeing my daughter again!"

The words resounded in Burokkori's head like a gun shot, all control slipped lose and the energy rushed out. He felt his hair grow longer, his eye sight more focused, his mind clear and with one thought… kill Gohan. He charged and connected a direct hit on Gohan's back, not hard but enough to sent him into the ground. Then just as suddenly the rush was gone and Burokkori collapsed to the ground.

Slowly Gohan got up. A smile on his face. He looked at Burokkori with a bit of pride. Pan, who had long ceased doing push ups, didn't know who to run to. Gohan staggered over to where Burokkori was panting, and offered a hand up.

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean any of them. It was the only thing I could think of at the time, you needed to reach SS1.…..

FLASH BACK ENDS

Pan wondered into the room. She had aged well and still looked as beautiful as the day he met her.

"Come on out. Please, today is for you . Your one year older. Finally twenty-four." She smiled again as he kissed her. He put one hand on her stomach. He felt the life-form inside. He laughed.

"I don't think they like Vegeta's singing!" she laughed at this as well.

"I don't think anyone does, but that drunken fool won't shut up! Bulma's trying to get him to but she keeps laughing too much to stop him. Come on out Hun, Son Goku is making hamburgers on the BBQ." He was about to happily agree when a knock on the door stopped him.

"Isn't everyone here?" he asked Pan. She nodded. " I'll get some food, you go and get the door." She gave him a kiss and went back outside only hear Vegeta's singing Row, Row, Row, your boat. As Burokkori opened the door he was tackled to floor by a girl with black hair.

"I found you!" she said happily, " Oh I knew you weren't dead!" she hugged him again

"Hold it, hold it" he said prying her off him "Who the hell are you? How do you know me? And why would I be dead?" his head was spinning . _I_ _should know her.. Her face it's there but ,not like it's hiding on the fringes of my memory. Damn it_! He fell into a chair his head cupped in his hands.

"Oh I forgot we're opening you pres…..Burokkori!" Pan ran to him. "What did she do to you? Are you alright?" The girl backed away to the door tears in her eyes

"You don't know me? Do you? It said your memories where gone but I didn't believe it.." **All of this only to find him and he doesn't even know me.** She felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. His face had changed it had new worry lines and scars to match them. He looked more like thirty then twenty.

"I…I do know you .. I think.." he shook his head "please wait for me in the living room, Pan honey please send the others home. We need to sit down and talk with.. with.. Umm" he paused

"Bara**"**

"Thank you, Bara" he sat down and waited until everyone had left until he walked into the living room. Pan had brought in some of the burgers Goku had been cooking and placed them on the table. Burokkori looked up thankfully, if he was going to solve this he wanted it to be on a full stomach. _I should know her. Well she knows me so I might as well start there._

"Alright let's start at the top. How do you know me?" he took a bite of his food.

"Well ummm… you see we're , well I guess were, going out.. .back in our world that is.

I see that you have moved on in life", her gaze fell on Pan's stomach, "as for why I thought you were dead well.. that's what everyone else thinks… back home. They probably think that I am to." she looked down at the ground. " I should never have come. You're happy here, why would you want to go home? I thought if I found you I could make you remember."

"What was my name, or was it the same? And why did I leave?" he asked the questions slowly his third burger half way to his mouth. She gave a long sigh.

"No, you real name is Meian. You changed it when you came here. Don't ask me how I don't even know how you did it. As for why you left. Well, you were unhappy with the kind of life that was a head of you. You wanted an exciting life I guess, so you came here." she reached over and grabbed a burger. All this was making her hungry.

Burokkori closed his eyes to reflect on what he had heard. His real name was Meian, he didn't come from this earth, he was unhappy with his old life and this girl was an old romance. He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was getting late. He and Pan needed sleep and so did Bara.

"Is Bara your real name?" she shook her head

"No it's Sora but please call me Bara," She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, " God! Eight years trying to find you and here you are, married and happy. I missed you so much."

"Please don't cry," he put his hand on her shoulder " It was very brave of you to came after me." She grabbed him around the waist again

"Please don't leave me again, please stay with me." she pressed her face against him, but he pulled away

" Listen you're welcome to stay the night if you wish, I can only offer the couch I'm afraid. Please try to understand, I'm in love with Pan. I'm sorry but whatever we had is over." he walked over to Pan, who had fallen asleep. He considered leaving her there, but then thought of how mad she'd be if he did. "Pan honey wake up, come on lets get you into bed." She yawned sleepily and leaned on Burokkori as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Being to tried from what had just happened, Burokkori didn't notice the energy of the black form as it left from where it had being listening. Now that he knew the truth it was time to strike…..

* * *

I hope you liked the ending of the chapter! Plz R&R and let me know! 


	8. Missing love

Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Well I've been busy so this is the first chance I've had in a while. So enjoy!-

* * *

The grey fog hung heavy in the air. In the distance children could be heard. Cries of laughter, sadness and anger. Burokkori knew he must be dreaming but what manner of dream was this? He started forward but not of his own free will. He seemed to be heading toward the sounds. After a few minutes his body stopped and was rooted to the ground. Before him, in black and white, a scene opened in the fog. A young boy of no more then ten appeared to be in a park. He was hugging his knees and crying. Burokkori tried to say something but his voice stuck in his throat, so that he could only watch as two boys came running up.

"Look there he is!" shouted the first boy to the other, "come on wimp fight, we don't have all day." he pulled him to his feet and held him up while the other boy punched him in the stomach. They let him go, laughing when he fell to ground gasping for air.

"Some tough guy." laughed the second bully as he kicked him hard in the ribs. They laughed again and started to kick him over and over again.

"Hey stop it!" a feminine voice shouted somewhere out of view. Both boys stopped their torment to look in direction it came from. A young girl their age ran up. She bent over panting for breath. She looked up with an angry face.

"What's the big idea picking on him like that?" she yelled at them, "what did he do to you? Huh? Back off before I find an adult and you guys get in trouble." the boys looked at each other and laughed.

"And what if we don't leave him be?" asked the second bully, "What are you going to do?" He laughed and started to advance. The girl, not expecting this stared in terror at him.

"Maybe we should just go" The first bully looked like he wasn't sure what to do. The other boy glared at him.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything." he said, taking another step toward the girl and motioning to the boy they had been beating up, who was now on his knees. Burokkori tried desperately to move again. What was this? Some horrid nightmare? The second of the bullies had almost reached the girl when a cry of pain was let lose. The first bully went sprawling on the ground. The boy was on his feet and advancing for the second bully. At the sight of his comrade on the ground the other boy had taken off running.

"H-hey wait for me!" stammered the bully on the ground as he got up and ran off. The boy slumped to the ground. The girl snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to him.

"Are you all right?" she ran over to him, "I tried to help you but it looks it was the other way around" she smiled as she helped him up. The fog thickened and they where lost from sight the girls voice echoing into the nothingness. Burokkori continued to stare at the spot in a confused daze. What kind of sick nightmare was this? He felt his body moving again. Stopping after what seemed like a few minutes the fog parted once again.

The black and white scene was new. The boy looked older closer to fifteen now. He was more muscular than before. His hair was longer and he wore it well. Dressed in shorts and a muscle shirt he seemed to be waiting for someone. As if on cue the girl came walking up. She was in shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back. The boy turned his back to Burokkori and he could see the flowers hidden behind him. When the boy spoke Burokkori stared.

"Sora! Over here." shouted the boy in Burokkori's voice! "I have a spot over by the river picked out for us."

"Oh, Meian you remembered!" replied the younger Sora as she saw the flowers. "You made me think you had forgotten," she laughed, "I'll get you back for that!" They both smiled as they hugged each other. "So I hope you don't mind but I didn't get you anything." It was his turn to laugh and shake his head.

"In the three years we've been going out do you really think I would mind?" his smile was warm ,"besides I'm the one who normal asks that question." he leaned over blushing as best as black and white can show and kissed her. She jumped in surprise but soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The fog chose that time to close up.

Burokkori woke up in a cold sweat. He had kicked off his blankets in his sleep. He was gasping for air. His eyes wide as he suddenly realized what the strange dream was . . . Memories! His head began swimming as a rush of them suddenly came back. He held his to try and block out the pain. He could see the river where he had first asked her out. How she had introduced him Tazen and Atamagaokashii. He could also remember the fight that had made him complete his work and cross reality to come here. Burokkori's breath started to return to normal as the rush ended. His eyes closed. He reached out to for Pan to reassure and comfort himself. His heart skipped a beat. The spot where she was sleeping was empty and cold. She hadn't been there for hours. Slowly he turned. On her nightstand was a letter addressed to him. As he reached for it he knew who it would be from.

* * *

and yeah I think I'll end it there. ; ) lol. Hope you like the chapter. The end is in sight. So stay tuned for the exciting conclusion! 


	9. Preparing for the end

Must remember what to write….. Ah there we go!

* * *

Freeza sat down with a thud.

"I'm sooo bored!" he complained loudly. Near by Cell laughed.

"I know what you mean. We haven't had any fun since Goku came down here." he sat down next to his friend, or the closest thing to a friend a villain can have. A chill wind swept over them. They looked around with detached interest.

"We've been getting the strangest weather lately." Freeza said as he stood up and looked into a fixed point in the darkness. Cell stood up and fallowed his companions gaze. His face spilt into a grin.

"Well now who are you?" The mocking laughter that followed answered. As they watched the darkness it took shape into young girl. Her mocking smile and fiery gaze seemed to root them where they stood. She stared to walk toward them.

"My name is Shinmenmoku remember it, because I will succeed where you two bakas failed." with that she launched into the air. Cell was the first to react. He leapt into the air just in time to doge the kick that was aimed where his head had been. Freeza fired off an energy ball at Shinmenmoku. She laughed as it hit her dead in the chest and exploded. When the dust settled she was perfectly fine. She looked down at the tattered remains of her shirt that now barely covered her. She frowned.

"No! That, that's not possible!" Freeza's face was masked in terror.

"You will pay for that," she said matter-of-factly. Her eyes flared as she raised her hands, "ro-…." ,she raised her arms and made an x over her head, "abuso-……",she uncrossed her arms as she moved them to her side, "ba……." she pointed with her palms toward Freeza. A large purple beam flew out of her hands toward him.

"Gaaaa……" Freeza cried out as the attack hit him. When the light died down Freeza looked like an old man, while Shinmenmoku looked better then ever. Cell watched with his mouth wide open. He could no longer sense Freeza's energy. She had absorbed it all and left Freeza a dry husk of what he once was. Shinmenmoku walked over to the feeble Freeza and destroyed him with a single kick to the head.

"Do you like my attack?" she asked with her back toward him, "As you probably guessed it drains the energy of who ever it hits, but more specifically the evil energy. The best part is that it gives it all to me! Making he stronger. You my friend are the last on my list. I have them all. The Ginyu force, King Cooler, Dr. Myuu, Majin Buu all of them , and now you will join them.", Cell recoiled in horror as she turned around to face him. **I must get away from her but how?** Cell looked around. **There's nowhere to hide and she's getting closer!**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk looking for a way out?", she smiled, "why on earth would you want to do that? Don't you want to be powerful?", she laughed and leapt into the air. Cell's face took on a cocky grin.

"So it's a fight you want then," She couldn't be that powerful after all, … he hoped. He calculated the distance between them and moved in for the hit. He missed just barely as she dodged to right and slammed her knee into his chest. Stunned by the powerful hit Cell could only stand by while Shinmenmoku dealt a savage double handed blow to his wide open back. The force sent him sailing to the ground and caused a large crater. Shinmenmoku laughed loudly as she landed next to Cell's battered body.

Cell tried to stand up. His limbs just wouldn't' respond. He groaned as he turned to look up.

"What kind of monster are you?" he coughed and spit up blood .

"I am the kind of monster you could only dream to be. I am pure evil and hate. I was born of it, I cause it, I feed off it.", she looked him in the eye, "I thought someone like you would appreciate what I'm trying to do."

"Ha, even we had our limits. You lady are insane" Cell collapsed face down. Shinmenmoku shrugged. She raised her hands and smiled.

"Now I am complete."

* * *

Well know there you have it Shinmenmoku is complete and ready for the finial show down. But what about Pan? Will Bara be able to help? What is Burokkori doing to get ready? All this and more on in the next Exciting Chapter of Escape Reality. 


	10. Fresh Secerts

Wow no I'm not dead but I'm sure a lot of you want me to be. Sorry for the long wait. My computer decided to catch a virus thus I lost all my work on the next chapter plus the all the old ones. So after what seems like forever here's the next chapter!

* * *

Several hours later Burokkori was in his living room. He had called the Z fighters and shown them the note that was left for him. It was short and to the point. 

I have your beloved Pan and that stupid girl as well.

If you want to see them again, then come to the old

tournament grounds. Bring you little friends if you

wish. I'll be waiting for you.

With 'love'

Shinmenmoku

Goku shook his head. He didn't know what to make of this. He passed the note around, and each of them read it in turn. It was Vegeta that spoke up first.

"Well boy, it seems to me that if you love that her, then you should do as the note says. I'll be more then happy to come along if it means some fighting, things have been to slow around here lately." He smiled. Burokori looked surprised, Vegeta seemed to have lighted up since the first time he had met him.

"We're with you Burokkori, all the way." said Goku as he smiled.

"We'll get her back!" shouted 18 raising her fist in the air. Burokkori looked from one to the other as they agreed to help him.

"Well then lets get this over with then." He said as he led the way to the door the and others followed him.

Meanwhile

Several kilometers away Pan cringed as Shinmenmoku opened the door to the tiny room where she had dumped Pan and Sora after kidnapping them.

"Well now I see you're awake. That's good because your precious Burokkori well be his way to save you." She smiled. "I'll have a nice surprise for him. You see I was out 'training'." She gave off a loud laugh.

"You'll never get away with this." cried Pan.

"Oh I already have" Shinmenmoku looked Pan right in the eyes. "If I lose I will simply kill you. Which considering your state won't be hard." Pan's face drained of colour. "That's right I will. You see I want him to suffer just as I did and he will."

"You bitch," Bara spoke suddenly, "I'll kill you my self." Shinmenmoku shook her head in mock sorrow.

"It's bad you feel that way. You see you're the main reason for my existence. So I guess I should call you Mother." Bara's face twisted into disgust. Shinmenmoku smiled in response. "That's right you know exactly what you did to hurt him so dreadfully, and so does he. That's right he knows his memories are back. Did you really think he could ever forgive you doing such a thing? Well did you _Mother!_" Bara began to cry.

"Shut up, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for something like you to be born." Pan looked from one to the other in pure confusion. Bara was the reason for Shinmenmoku? This was getting stranger by the second.

There was the sudden sound of voices outside. Shinmenmoku turn to the door.

"Showtime." She said. "I'll be back for you two in a minute try not to move." She slammed the door shut behind her. Pan looked over at Bara. She was still crying. Pan was about to ask her to explain when Bara spoke.

"Pan, I never meant to hurt him. This was never supposed to happen." She said between sobs. "I'm sure in time you'll find out what I did and I won't blame you for hating me, but please remember that I want to make it up to him." Pan looked at the sobbing form then the ground. This was one hell of a morning.

* * *

So there you go a nice setup for the next couple chapters. It's not as long as I had hoped so make sure to check back maybe once a week to see if I've added to it. And once again sorry for the long delay! 


	11. We Are Who We Choose to Be

OK well think I tried to do to much in this chapter but it is the last one with the exception of an outro to tie up everything. I tried to fix some of the mistakes but i think i missed a few...

* * *

Shinmenmoku watched as the Z fighters gathered on the tournament ring. She smiled. **Good the all of the fools decided to show up.** She waited until the spotted her before walking over. Her body trembled with anticipation. **Soon, all to soon, I will make him pay!**

"Let's get this twisted little game over with, shall we?", she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She closed her eyes and opened up her every sense. She let raised her hand and pointed in the direction of the largest amount of evil energy that she could sense. When she opened her eyes she was pointed to Vegeta. He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"Finally a little fun. This should take no time at all." He motioned the others to leave the ring as assumed his fighting stance. He saw Shinmenmoku's shoulder twitch and the fight began...

Burokkori watched as Vegeta blocked the punch aimed for head and countered with a sweep that just missed tripping Shinmenmou. **I should be looking for Bara and Pan, not wasting time like this.** He was about to suggest this to Goku, when he noticed that he was watching the fight with an intense interest. Burokkori looked back in time to see Vegeta take a punch to the face that sent him crashing hard into the ground.

"She's toying with him, "Goku suddenly spoke up, "like she's planning something for him but she's not quite ready to do it yet." He shook his head and frowned. "You should go and look for them we'll take care of this part." Burokkori nodded as scanned the area for the most likely place that they would be.

Vegeta shook head to clear the fog. He block the kick to his mid section and returned with a mighty uppercut to Shinmenmoku's chin. He followed up with a punch to the rib cage which she blocked. His world turned as he felt his feet being pulled out from underneath him. Rolling to the side he felt the air from the blow aimed where his head had been. He grabbed the arm and pulled her down as he rose. He aimed a kick to her jaw but she caught his foot and countered by standing a throwing him though the air...

Burokkori spotted the door to the small storage shelter that seemed to be the only building left standing. He heard sobbing as he opened the door. If she hurt Pan by god I swear that death will be a sweet release to the hell I will inflict to her. Inside he found Pan and Bara unharmed but scared. Both of them turned to him with relief in their eyes. Bara started towards him but he went to Pan before she reached him. He hugged as hard as could considering her circumstances, and then kissed her for good measure. Bara looked away dejected. "You remember don't you?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper as she spoke, "You know why you left in the first place, you have reason to hate me again don't you?" She looked down at the floor, already knowing the answer. He let go of Pan and chose his words carefully.

"I have all of my memories from before here. My real name is Meian. You are Sora the girl that I was deeply in love with." He paused looking at Pan and putting his arms around her, "What you did to me was something I can never forgive. The love we had will never be again. The trust we had will never again exist." Bara's heart shattered with every word. The tears slide down her cheeks warm and unbidden. Pan feeling rather uncomfortable decided to speak up.  
"This is not the time or the place for this.", she said to both of them, "Right now we need to get of here and stop Shinmenmoku." The mood gloomy they stepped out in time to see Vetega tilt his head back and roar.

Vetega had had enough. He closed his eyes and let lose his furry. His blood seemed to boil, his heart about to burst. His hair went gold and felt cold, calm and ready to kill. He smiled as he opened his eyes. She was smiling. He shook his head to lost in cockiness to see that he had fallen right into her hands.  
"Well now women you get to se-?" his words trailed off as purple light enveloped him. His anger seemed to amplify, his mind replayed his life spent destroying the galaxy. He saw the faces of all the innocent people he reviled in killing. **NO! I have left those days behind me!** he heard Kakarot shouting something to him, but it seemed like he was a world away.

"You have to resist Vegeta! She trying to draw out your hate, your evil! Think of Trunks, Bra, of Bulma!" Goku's voice cut into his head. **My family, my son the pride of life, my daughter the light of my existence, Bulma the only person more stubborn then me. This is what I fight for now, they are my true strength!** Vegeta gasped as if ice water had been dumped over his body. The blackness took him long before his head hit the ground.

Shinmenmoku cried out in rage as her beam faded into nothing and failed. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to launch an attack on Goku when a voice rang across the battle field.

"Enough Shinmenmoku! It's me you want, and I'm right here!" Borokkori's voice was hard and cold, "No more hiding in the shadows waiting and striking the ones I love. We finish this NOW!" At the last word he transformed in a super sayain. She laughed as landed in front of him.

"You will never be able to kill me." she spat at him, "I'm a part of you that will never go away I will always be there lurking in the depths of your mind! I was born that night. The night that caused to you here. The night you came home to see a note on the table. The note that said she no longer loved you. That she was leaving you for you best friend! That night, that anger gave me birth!" The silence that followed was broken only by the silent gasps. Burokkori's face was calm but rage was still there. He was done with talk.  
Bellowing a cry of rage he charged Shinmenmoku and slammed his knee into her gut. Shinmenmoku grunted but that was all. He didn't stop his attack though, he launched a sweeping kick to trip her and used his full force to deliver a punch to head as she fell. She stood up again scratch free.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said as she unloaded a close range energy ball at his chest, "You, can't hurt me, you can't kill me." She kicked him to the ground. "I am you. I will always exist as long as you do. But if I were to absorb you..." She smiled the meaning all to clear. She kicked him hard toward where Goku was watching, and laughed again. Burokkori looked up at him.

"Goku, please listen I need you help" he said his voice barely audible. Goku bent down as Burokkuri explained his plan. Goku nodded grimly. Burokkori stood up and readied himself. This was it. He had one chance to pull this off. He clamed his mind let himself forget the pain that racked his beaten body. Goku joined the others waiting for his time to help. Burokkori readied his fighting stance, and motioned for Shinmenmoku to resume the fight. She fired several energy blasts at him and charged in for the kill. Burokkori let the distractions hit him and waited until the punch was inches form his face before reacting. He grabbed her arm and twisted himself behind her holding her in place, he turned his back towards Goku and the others.

"NOW!" he screamed just as Pan realized the plan.

"No!" She screamed as Goku prepared a Kamahamaha. 18 and Piccolo grabbed her and held her back.

"I'm so sorry Pan." said Goku as he fired the beam into Burokkori's back. The blast exploded causing a massive dust cloud that covered the area. When the dust settled the only thing left was a crater.


	12. Epilogue

Hey this story has taken me a lot longer then I thought to finish but every chapter has been worth it. This last bit goes out to the devoted fan who has followed this story even given my uh rather erratic updating. Here's to you Thomas Drovin.

* * *

The wind blew through the trees as Kibou raced after his sister. 

"No fair you cheated!" he shouted as Shukumei tagged the tree that signaled the end of the race. He stopped nest to her panting for breath. "You… huff … said to … huff … go after three .. puff… not on it." Kibou flopped down to the ground as talked. His sister just shrugged.

"Not my fault you didn't hear me right." she replied as she slumped down against the tree. "Hey I know lets do some training what do say?" she smiled at her brother, who just sighed.

"What's the point you always beat me." he said as he sat up and hugged his knees. "Mom doesn't seem to think I'll be much of a fighter." Shukumei crawled over to her brother and hugged him. She knew hw much he wanted to fight, to get stronger like Grandpa Gohan. Then a thought struck her.

"I'll make you a deal you train with me and I'll show you something new. What do say?" she looked at her brother with a huge grin that just screamed trouble. Kibou shrugged a 'why not' and stood up.

The siblings stood a part and readied their fighting stances. Each had been trained differently. Kibou had trained defensively while Shukumei favored more of an offensive style. They stood ready waiting, the wind blew… Shukumei took off with a kick to Kibou's head which he turned aside with his left hand while his right punched toward Shukumei's open stomach. Shukumei grunted and tried for a leg sweep, all the while wondering how she had not managed to get the first hit in. Kibou jumped to avoid the trip and gasped as Shukumei's foot met his ribs. He went down and signaled a stop. He wanted to see this new thing that Shukumei was going to show him.

"I guess your tried of waiting eh?' she said, at Kibou's nod she continued, "Ok then watch this." Shukumei spread her feet apart and closed her eyes. She focused her mind and her body. She felt the calmness flow over her. She opened her eyes to her brothers amazed face.

"H-how did you do that?" Kibou asked not even trying to hide his surprise, "That's so cool! You're going to show me how to do that right?" excitement bubbled up in him. He could feel the power boast that radiated off of her.

"King Kai showed it to me while you were away Grandpa" Shukumei said as she let the power fade, "He said that great grandpa Goku learned this a long time ago and that if I could learn it that I could be as strong as him some day. So you see if you can do it then you could that strong to!" Kibou's face lit up as he gave his sister a tackle hug.

"What's it called?" He asked as he copied Shukumei's stance.

"Huh? Oh I think it's called Raio-ken?" she shrugged , "The name's not important what it can do is." she said matter-of-factly. Kibou laughed and nodded she was right after all. He listened to her explain the basics of where to start and sigh when he found out that it would take at least a week to master.

"Ok so the first thing that I have to do learn to hone my senses right?" he said after Shukumei was done. He closed his eyes and opened himself up to the surroundings. At first there was nothing then slowly he felt the subtly differences that meant his senses were sharpening. He could hear a bird flapping it's wings and knew that the bird was not close. He could sense his mother's energy, even though she was far away at home he could sense….

"Who's there?" Kibou shouted as he opened his eyes and searched the trees. Shukumei jumped at her brother's shout but readied her self as she to scanned the area. They both heard a rustling and turned to see a man walk out of the bushes.

"I believe that you were trying to do the Kaio-ken?" he said

---------------------

Pan sat down at the table and sighed. She had just finished lunch. The table was loaded with grilled cheese sandwiches. How had her mother been able to keep up? She shook her head. **Might as well start the soup.** She knew the kids would be home any minute and hungry as always.

The soup had just finished boiling when she heard the door open and knew her twins were home. She smiled as Shukumei ran into the kitchen.

"Mama, we met a man who say's that he knows you." she said as she stuffed some of sandwiches in her mouth.

"Yeah mom he knows some really cool stuff! I hope you don't mind but we invited him to lunch" Kibou said as he sat down next to Shukumei and began to dig in to the food. Pan looked back and forth between them. They had met some one who know her? She heard footsteps behind her before the voice.

"It's been seven years since we last saw each other" a familiar voice said as she felt herself being hugged. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. A safe feeling crept over her and she could feel the tears in her eyes. She tried to speak but was to caught up in warmth of the arms around her.

"It's felt like longer then that" she said with a shaky voice. " but you're back now Burokkori." She felt her being tuned around. Burokkori smiled at his wife as he leaned to kiss her. Shukumei and Kibou looked at each other in confusion.

"Um mama, who is he?" they asked at the same time. Pan hugged them both.

"This man is your father." she said still crying from happiness.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I have been paying a penance for what I unleashed into this world. But I'm here to stay now." He crouched next to the twins. "I would very much like to get to know you."

* * *

Well there ya go. I hope that I didn't disappoint you. Thank you for reading. 

Signed,

Dave aka the Daggered-Thief

Ever wonder if the names meant something? well...

_Shinmenmoku,_ one's true character, oneself, seriousness  
_Burokkori_, broccoli  
_Bara_, rose, brambles, thorns  
_Sora,_ sky  
_Meian,_ light and darkness, light and shade, gloom, shade  
_Tazen,_ recommendation (this one was chosen by a friend)  
_Atamagaokashii_, insane  
_Kibou,_ hope  
_Shukumei,_ destiny


End file.
